


Barry

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Bill Hader [2]
Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: The reader is a PA on the set of 'Barry', based on the scene where Bill punches the glass thing and screams into the wall....the reader has the hots for him, leading to smutty smut times in a quiet corner of the set....kinda dark, rough Bill Hader.
Relationships: Bill Hader/You
Series: Bill Hader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Barry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bill or 'Barry'. Entirely fictional.

Bill shattered the stunt glass and that vein on the side of his neck was popping like crazy. You dropped the mug you were holding when he screamed into the wall...fuck he looked good, insane, but hot. That was the problem with working on set with Bill Hader, he was too attractive. Too distracting. It took a few seconds to realise that coffee and shattered glazed clay were coating the floor by your feet...you cursed under your breath as you bent down to pick up the pieces not even noticing the turned heads of various crew members.  
  
A man passed over a wad of kitchen paper and you jumped when it came into view in front of you, laughing suddenly and awkwardly and thanking him before you wiped up the liquid. Thankfully the mug was only half full...it only took a few minutes to clear the mess and you were standing back over by the service table in the middle of pouring another cup of coffee for the show runner you were fetching it for. Life as a personal assistant wasn't as glamorous as the movies made it out to be.  
  
"Something make you jump earlier?"  
  
Your head flew straight up instantly upon hearing the voice, stiffening your entire back as you turned slightly to see Bill Hader standing a foot away from you...you swallowed a nervous lump in your throat and carefully put the cup down on the table save another mess.  
  
"Mr Hader...Sir, I didn't see you there" you said, managing to speak more coherently than you thought considering the man you once fantasised about choking you was stood in front of you - his arms crossed over his chest in that short sleeve T-Shirt that stretched over his biceps and hugged his broad shoulders...you closed your eyes for a second.  
  
"Something startle you?" He asked, you opened your eyes after barely a second but he seemed to be standing so much closer, and your chest was so much tighter.  
  
"No, no, I um, I guess the sound...I, I wasn't expecting it" you stammered through your defense and you could feel your cheeks getting warmer, was it hot in there? Bill was glaring at you and it was too hard to read him because blood was rushing behind your eyes and ears and Bill was getting closer.  
  
"Come with me" he ordered, your brain barely registered what he was telling you before you followed him wordlessly into a quiet corner of the set, the lighting was kinda dim and there was nobody around but the two of you so why did everything feel so intense?  
  
"Mr Hader's what's.. what's going on?" You asked, your voice a little higher and more startled than you would've liked but you blamed that on the expression on Bill's face.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked, you forgot that you'd never actually formally introduced each other.  
  
"Y/N" you answered.  
  
"So, Y/N, I saw the way you were watching me earlier" fuck, his voice managed to get deeper in that stunning Tulsa accent that made your ears tingle...Bill didn't know how great his voice was. You could hear your heartbeat in your chest as you subconsciously took a step back and hit the wall of the studio, Bill was right in front of you.  
  
"I - I don't know what you, I" you started, not knowing exactly where you were going with that argument but your head was foggy and structuring sentences wasn't at the forefront of your brain at that point.  
  
"Did you like what you saw?" He asked, fuck he was seriously destroying your ability to breathe and he was barely even doing anything, suddenly you were transported to the Principal's office in High School but this time you wanted to get punished...  
  
"I um, I - I, don't..." you stuttered, Bill was next to you and you couldn't think before his fingers were tight in your hair and your heart stopped dead in your chest...Bill Hader was touching you, or more accurately, Bill was tugging on your hair and there was a burning ache in your neck as he held your head back.  
  
"Don't lie to me" he whispered, fuck, his lips were dangerously close to your ear and you weren't breathing properly and Bill's voice was so hard and stern and _hot._ You didn't know what to do with your hands so they just hung lifelessly by your side as your fingers twitched. Bill was so close to the side of your body...your skin was burning.  
  
"B-Bill, I" you stammered, you hated the helpless tremor in your voice but you were terrified...and that turned you on more than you cared to admit. You hadn't seen Bill like this before, not in real life, maybe he was getting too into character. Stanislavski would be proud...  
  
"Answer the question" he demanded, his low whisper was so _loud_ in your ear and it reverberated down your spine to the point where you could almost fold over. Your palms were damp and his hand tightened unbearably hard against your scalp.  
  
"Yes" you squeaked in response, a weird flood of embarrassment and arousal was drowning your stomach in warmth.  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" He was patronising and you were horny and the combination of pain flickering over your scalp with the warm breath on your neck was driving you insane.  
  
"N-no" you didn't know if he meant that rhetorically or not but the part of your brain that was downright terrified answered anyway.  
  
"Did it turn you on?" Why was he asking so many questions? He sounded...creepy, and on anyone else's tongue would've been cringey but this was Bill, and yeah it did turn you on.  
  
You were too busy firing off neurons to reply to his question and Bill clearly didn't like that, he pulled your head back and your throat was closing over as it threatened to snap your neck...because he could if he wanted to, Bill could do anything right now because you were frozen in time by a rush of chemicals and a surge of adrenaline.  
  
"Yes, y-yes" the reply came rushed and desperate and choked off, barely audible in the little space between your bodies but Bill heard you.  
  
"Are you wet, Y/N?" The asshole emphasised the "wet" as it crashed into his teeth and made your fucking clit pulse, he knew - he knew what he was doing and you knew you were probably drenched from the tone of his voice alone. When you tried to reply as he wanted you to your throat whimpered, a quiet "hhng" spilling into the air as you lost all control over your vocal chords. Bill's hand loosened in your hair and you almost missed the agonising tension.  
  
He breathed out so deep and hot and you didn't know how your knees were still holding you up.  
  
"Do I need to check?" Holy shit, yeah his plan was definitely to kill you because you didn't know how he expected you to keep your sanity when he spoke to you like that, that stupid tone again that turned patronising into unbearably attractive.  
  
Another undignified noise breached your lips and you jumped, Bill's fingers were on the material of your skirt, it was 90° in LA and you weren't gonna torture yourself by wearing pants, his fingers were on the hem of your skirt and he was gripping it to lift it up your thighs...your breath hitched in your throat when his touch reached the outline of your underwear.  
  
"Tell me you want it" he demanded, could he not see that you most obviously wanted it - fuck, he was torturing you and the order to verbalize your consent made your stomach flutter...it was oddly romantic.  
  
"Please.." you breathed out, Bill's fucking beautiful fingers stroked along the outside of your underwear, over the growing damp spot and grazing your clit softly. You needed more. "Please I want it" you practically leaked desperation.  
  
Bill hummed quietly and played with the elastic of your waistband, teasing you before those fingers slid beneath the material and dragged them down your thighs slower than you wanted...when your underwear got past your knees Bill stopped.  
  
"Take them off" he ordered, you couldn't move far without ripping your hair out but shimmying your legs you managed to work the cotton down your calves to fall to your ankles, kicking them off awkwardly.  
  
"Good" he said, the praise went straight to your head...and your bare crotch...then his hand was back, forcing your legs apart as much as you could manage and effectively making a short moan leak from your tongue when his two middle fingers were rubbing against you.  
  
"You're fucking soaked" he punctured the words into your ear in a sinful whisper, he was right, God his fingers were making you ache as they brushed against your entrance, the room was spinning.  
  
Bill began to push them inside you, bending them up into the perfect spots because of course he would amazing at fingering people...a man with hands that look that good obviously knows how to use them. Fuck he was deep, your gasp was wet and sordid and you melted into his touch.  
  
He began to goddamn stroke his fingers inside you, gliding over your g-spot and pushing the palm of his hand into your clit.. this wasn't going to be a long experience because your clit was already pulsing.  
  
"Bill..." you sobbed, every slight movement of his hand sent sparks flying up your spine.  
  
"Sshh" he hushed, moving his fingers from your weeping core to your clit so he could circle the sensitive bud and essentially ascend your soul into space. You didn't shush, you couldn't, you let a broken curse rumble your chest as Bill rubbed over you so fucking well.  
  
"Hh, hnn" you groaned, "please" no idea what you were begging for but his touch made you helpless, he made you want to beg and cry and fucking cum over his fingers.  
  
Hader successfully worked you into a frenzy when three fingers stretched out your cunt and thrust in and out so hard and so deep that your hands were clenching into fists by your sides with the rough skin of his palm ground into your clit.  
  
Fuck his hand was moving faster, so fast, he was practically vibrating inside you and one of your own hands flew to your mouth so your could bite back the tempest of noises that threatened to escape, holy shit. The friction on your clit and the pressure on your g-spot was killing you...  
  
"You're gonna cum for me aren't you?" He asked and you moaned even loudly behind your wrist, your eyes were shut so tight and watering at the intensity of pleasure. Your breathing was fast and ragged and your chest couldn't stick to an even rhythm as Bill fingered you like his fucking life depended on it and it felt like yours did at that point.  
  
God you were close, painfully, agonisingly close and you didn't realise the string of "yes, yes please, Bill, Sir, please" that became muffled behind sweaty skin before it was gone, fuck, everything was gone. Bill pulled his fingers out and the next thing you heard was the metallic drag of his zipper before you were being spun around and pushed against the wall...it was rough and painful and you nearly came.  
  
There was a warmth pressing against your entrance before Bill shoved forward and entered you all at once...you cried out too loudly at the stretch of his cock but there was no time to get used to it because Bill was fucking into your cunt at a relentless pace with one hand on the back of your neck and the other on your hip and then you were cumming. You clamped down around him and moaned his name loud into the wall as pleasure shot into you and dripped down your naked thighs at the result of his cock pounding into you and threatening to cause internal bleeding.  
  
His hand ripped from your neck to cover your mouth and cut off your cries as the other moved to your clit and rubbed the hypersensitive bud to the point that your whole body was quaking and trembling and aching. Your nails helplessly clawed at the wall as your senses were taken over and controlled by Bill's dick and fingers.  
  
"Fuck.." he cursed behind you, you tremored at how hot he sounded on the brink of ecstasy as he pumped into you and _used_ you as just something to shove his dick into...something to pound off the face of the Earth.  
  
"So tight..." he whispered, strained and low and fuck... "fuck, gonna cum inside you" he half warned, half threatened, and his fingers on your sweet spot were dragging another orgasm from your exhausted body and soon you were screaming behind his hand that effectively dampened the volume.  
  
Bill grunted and groaned into your neck as his hips stuttered into you, the sound of your name being moaned from his mouth made your eyes roll into the back of your head and Bill was cumming deep inside you. Ropes of cum shooting hot into you as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
His hips stilled a moment later, the sound of his chest rising and falling was loud in your ear but Bill dropped both his hands from your body to rest against the wall either side of your head, facing your back still.  
  
You both panted in the warm air.  
  
"Was that as good as you thought it would be?" He breathed out, your Bill was back...  
  
"Better" you responded, your chest hurt as you rotated around in the small amount of space to face your boyfriend.  
  
"You okay though? I didn't go too far did I?" Even though he was struggling to catch his breath Bill still made sure you were okay...he didn't need to, the 'role play' idea was all yours. The concern was genuinely touching but you always wanted to reassure him.  
  
"You were perfect. You're always perfect" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
